Support is requested for publication of a completed monograph entitled "The Chigger Mites of the World, Volume III, The Leptotrombidium Complex" (A and B only, as section C, Iconography, has already been published). This is a definitive review of all known species in this medically important group of vectors. Descriptions of several new taxa are included. It is anticipated that this work will substantially reduce the epidemiological confusion over scrub typhus and related agents by this first worldwide clarification of the taxonomy of the responsible vectors.